Fixings for attaching a fixture to a workpiece, and methods of securing fixings to a workpiece using a fastener-driving tool, such as a nail gun, are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,094 discloses a fastener-driving tool for securing a washer plate made of magnetizable steel to a workpiece. A strip of fasteners are connected by a polymeric sleeve and fed into the tool. The tool has a nosepiece that is adapted to drive the fasteners, one at a time, from the nosepiece, into a workpiece. A workpiece-contacting probe includes two permanent magnets, and is mounted to the nosepiece for magnetically holding the washer plate between the nosepiece and the workpiece. A fastener is driven from the nosepiece, through the washer plate held by the workpiece-contacting probe, and into the workpiece. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,775, a hammer head assembly for driving a nail into objects to be fastened includes a nail holder mounted in a hollow mounting base and a magnet provided inside the nail holder and to attract a nail for driving into the workpiece.
It would be desirable to have a fixing for securing a fixture to a workpiece that can be easily attached to a nosepiece of fastener-driving tools, adapted for use with any of the variety of fixings that are typically secured to a workpiece using a fastener, such as a nail or pin, and without requiring the use of an adaptor or other special attachments to the nosepiece of the fastener driving tool for retaining the fixing to the nosepiece.